


First Time

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're curled together in a chair, both still aroused, but neither needing to take it further, because these moments are few and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games picture prompt. The one I chose was of two men in a chair, curled together, hard but not doing anything but being together. Didn't win but got some lovely comments about the emotions involved and I like this one a lot.

They're curled together in the overstuffed leather chair Isaac dragged into the loft from some dump site. They're still hard, cocks slick with pre-cum, bodies slick with sweat.

Derek's dick is wet from saliva as well, because, until a few minutes before, Stiles was on the floor between his splayed thighs, sucking it passionately but slowly, just as he was rubbing his own cock slowly, wanting to drag out their second orgasms of the night.

But, then, Derek nudged his head back and Stiles pulled off with a slow pop, panting for air, face flushed, eyes glazed. He licked his lips and Derek reached down and tugged him up, half onto him, draped across him.

The chair is wide enough for them both to crowd onto it, and, really, why would Stiles want to be separate from that insanely gorgeous body? The closer they are, the better, which is why they always ignore the huge, modular couch.

Sex between them is usually rough, fast. They squeeze in moments between research, fighting and running for their lives. A few kisses, a few hard caresses, and most of the time they don't even get naked, just open enough clothes and pull them aside or down to get at heated flesh. Then Stiles is on his back or his elbows and knees and the prep is sloppy and Derek is in him, thrusting fast as if they're in a race. It hurts but in that hurts so good kind of way, so he doesn't mind the lingering ache in his ass.

Derek always makes sure he comes, often twice, because, teenager.

But, sometimes--rarely--they're not running from something or fighting the latest thing to creep into the new hellmouth, as Stiles likes to call it, and they take their time. They undress each other and caress each other and kiss each other all over, and Derek spends twenty minutes opening him up with lubed fingers until he's out of his mind and they're both past the point of readiness.

And the sex is oddly tender, nothing hurried, nothing desperate.

This night saw them in Derek's bed for the first hour, making love, because how could you call it anything else when the kisses are soft, the words are full of caring, the touches are slow and tender? And, after amazing orgasms and a lot of hard breathing and a few growls at the intensity of the pleasure reverberating through them, Stiles got up to get a drink and Derek trailed after him. When Stiles came out of the kitchen, Derek was sprawled on the chair, slowly jacking his cock, and Stiles grinned and strolled towards him, only to drop to his knees between those trembling yet hard as rock thighs.

But, now...Now is different even from that, because they've stopped in the middle and Derek is resting his head on Stiles' shoulder and caressing his cheek, dragging one finger over the lips that so recently were around his dick, and Stiles aches with longing.

The sweetness of those touches almost hurts, but he craves that feeling, and all he can do is catch Derek's hand in his and bring his knuckles to his lips for a kiss that may be a declaration of something they never talk about.

Derek moans softly into his ear. Stiles shivers and kisses him again.

They don't move from the chair. They don't resume the blowjob or start something else. Their cocks soften, but neither seems to care. Slowly their heads turn, their lips find each others, and they kiss so tenderly.

And, when they part, there's something shining in Derek's eyes and he mouths the words because he still has trouble talking, but he still says it first.

Love you.

End


End file.
